


Late Night Workshop

by Ginka_Z



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff with a Sprinkle of Angst, Give Asami Sato a sword, Korra trying her best, because i'm incorrigible, it's those damn physics!, satosword, workshop shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginka_Z/pseuds/Ginka_Z
Summary: Asami Sato possessed one of the most brilliant minds of her time. Satomobiles, airships, gliding suits... With her sheer talent and wit, she helped reshape the world alongside the Avatar.But Asami Sato could also be the biggest nerd... and Korra absolutely adored her for it.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Late Night Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a drabble, but... oh, well.
> 
> The inspiration for this came from this post: https://hayleysayshay.tumblr.com/post/187031298538/give-asami-sato-a-sword
> 
> (Also, this is my first time writing a story in English, so please tell me if you see any mistakes and I will correct them as soon as I can).
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Asami let out a deep sigh as she took off her glasses and leaned back on the chair, resting her eyes for a little bit.

She had spent most of the day trapped in her desk, surrounded by blueprints, providing the finishing touches for the new residential area they were rebuilding after Kuvira's attack on the city.

This week had been particularly busy with all those new restructuring contracts and business meetings... and having President Raiko constantly on her back didn't help —at all—, so she was _so_ looking forward to this weekend, when she could stay at home, protected from the autumn cold while she tinkered with that vintage Satomobile model she wanted to restore.

Of course, having her girlfriend spend the weekend at the estate was also a plus.

 _"And where could she be, now?"_ Asami wondered.

Carefully stretching her limbs, the beautiful CEO stood up, when a chilly breeze stopped her in her tracks, a shiver coursing through her. 

The warmth that had filled the wind a mere month ago was now nowhere to be seen. Or felt, for that matter. _"Ah, I didn't put on my jacket today."_ Another brisk breeze made her start making her way towards the house.

Walking past the East Garden, the young woman gazed upon the Fire Nation's celosias that lay on the grass, their red and golden petals moving with the breeze. They were her mother's favorites flowers, and one of the reasons she had not moved into an apartment in the city. The other reason was the huge workshop she had here.

Lifting her gaze, Asami's eyes fell upon that particular building and... wait, were those lights? " _Well that's strange, I haven't been there all day. Did I left the lights on last night?"._

Crossing the yard in quick strides, Asami opened the metal door and walked the steps that lead down to the workshop. 

Twilight light flooded into the entrance from the windows that crowned the ceiling, golden hues slowly giving way to shades of purple and red that filled the room.

For her, this place was like a refuge from the outside world, the hum of machinery like a soft whisper in her ears, the smell of grease and metal never failed to sooth her. It was also the place where Asami could evoke the fondest memories she had with her father.

Placing her painful thoughts aside, Asami made way to the adjacent room, where the lights could be seen from outside. When she entered, not only were the lights on; she also found her missing girlfriend, who turned to look at her like a deer caught in headlights.

“Korra! I didn't know you were here.” Asami squinted at her, a smile tugging at her lips. “Wait a second... Is that my jacket? Are you wearing my jacket?”

“No,” Korra replied, fumbling with the jacket's buttons, “of course not. I was just... uh... warming it up for you.”

“Uh-huh, sure... Why are you wearing it?” Asami grinned, and taking the borders of the garment she pulled the young Avatar close. “It’s fine. I mean, it looks kinda weird on you because it’s too big... but that’s pretty cute.”

Korra groaned audibly, feeling slightly bashful about getting caught wearing her girlfriend's clothes. "Ugh, all right, all right... Here, you can have it back."

"I was only teasing you, silly. I have lots of them, of course you can keep it." Asami paused briefly, a strange glint in her eyes. "Forever, if you wish."

"Oh." The Avatar smiled wide at her. "I will treasure it then! Thank you, Asami."

Red tinting her cheeks, the raven beauty took a couple of steps back and cleared her throat. 

"Anyways. What are you doing here? I imagined you would be in the training room, or with the airbending kids."

"Yeah, that was the original plan but," the brunette's eyes dropped down, "last night, when I came here to take you to bed and I saw all these artifacts you made... We've known each other for so long... It made me realize I actually never took the time to come and see your work. I was curious."

"Korra, that's so sweet... It'll be my pleasure to give you a tour." Winking at her, viridian eyes shone as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "who better than the masterful mind behind all this stuff?".

✾

For a moment, Korra felt extremely guilty. Asami was excitedly showing her her finished works and projects... and here she was, looking at her and admiring the way her face lighted up when talking about something that fascinated her.

But she really couldn't help it.

Korra remembered all the uncertainty and doubts that were in her mind just days before she reunited with Mako and Asami —and yes, Prince Wu—.

What if things were different?

What if things were _too_ different? 

Maybe three years were too much. Maybe they would not be compatible anymore. Would Asami be mad at her? Her letters didn't imply it but the doubts were eating at her...

And Mako... well, Mako needed to relax a little bit. Sometimes he reminded her of an overprotective parent - probably that had something to do with his and Bolin's past - but Korra was glad she could count on him.

In the end all they needed was a bit of an adjustment period.

Korra came back to the present and looked at Asami, who was trying to explain her something about hydro-engines and green energy.

Asami always got her back. Even when they were not friends —and Asami had to turn her back on her father—, even after the Red Lotus —when Korra was at her lowest point—, even after her three years absence...

Korra did certainly not need protection —she was the strongest person in the world, after all—, but even so, Asami made her feel... safe. And after those three years that Korra spent being at her worst, she would make sure to treasure that feeling.

After all, the demons that sometimes still plagued Korra's mind -Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer - did not seem to be that terrifying when Asami was by her side.

The realization didn't came like a shock or surprise, nothing like that. It was something that Korra always knew. But it was now, of all times, that the thought made its way into her consciousness.

Smiling to herself, Korra hurried back to Asami's side, took her hand, and focused all her attention in her girlfriend's words.

Learning this stuff would surely be like mastering airbending. She didn't get the hang of it at first, but with a little bit of time and-

"...For example, this magnetic system consists of 14 superconducting coils, a superfluid helium vessel and a cryogenic system, all enclosed in a vacuum tank than is able to..."

Well.

Okay.

Maybe it would take slightly more time than airbending.

✾

“Mmm... and what is this?”

“An electric scalpel. I'm designing it so it can both cut and coagulate wounds. Not many people use firebending in healing, but I found out it can be quite helpful.”

Korra hummed to herself, silently impressed... even though she had difficulties understanding how an electric weapon could be used efficiently in healing. Then again, she only knew waterbending healing techniques. Putting the blueprints down, the Avatar pointed to a belt situated on top of a nearby shelf. "And what about that?"

"Oh, that's an electrified belt. It works with a remote control."

"Why would you want to use that!?"

Asami arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? It certainly has its uses."

"Oh. Uh- well. I mean, nothing wrong with it. If... if you're into that then that's-"

Even though the engineer rolled her eyes, she wasn't able to stop the smile tugging at her lips, stopping her before she combusted on her spot, red as she was. "Korra. It's for a potential enemy to wear".

"Ohhhh." 

The water tribe woman kept looking around, wishing the warmth in her cheeks would disappear. Her gaze finally fell on a stick-looking object. _"It seems like those things from the movers..."_ Aquamarine eyes lit up, _"wait!"_

"You built a lightsaber?!"

Letting out a groan, Asami answered "Actually, I really tried to replicate one! I call it the Satosword, but it's actually a plasma weapon."

Taking the invention in her hands, the engineer began to path back and forth, gesticulating with her arms while explaining how it worked. "The thing is, a single laser beam is extremely hard to contain, because it would require the light particles to stop at a random distance! So I thought, perhaps if I put a mirror in the other end of the saber... but guess what?"

"Uh..." Korra cleverly answered.

"Exactly!" Asami exclaimed. Without missing a beat, she resumed the explanation. "An effective laser beam would require an pretty powerful cooling system, so that the sword would be strong enough to serve as an actual weapon." Turning on the device, the engineer gave it a couple of quick swipes. "But then, with an elliptical electromagnetic field, I realized we could use plasma instead. Granted, the hilt heats up pretty quickly..."

Blinking a couple of times, Korra slowly approached the engineer, and wrapping her arms around the raven haired beauty, she looked up, beaming at her. "Asami."

With a huff, Asami replied "No, I know, pretty disappointing..."

Gently touching her lover's cheek, caressing the skin under her fingertips, she tried again "Asami."

"Imagine how cool it would had been."

"A-sa-mi."

"It's those damn physics!"

As much as she adored hearing her beautiful companion ramble for hours —literally—, she couldn't contain herself anymore.

Enough was enough, and so, the Avatar gently cradled Asami's jaw and tilting her face down, Korra's lips ended up against the engineer's, effectively shutting her down.

After the initial surprise, Asami pressed her body to her girlfriend, anchoring herself in her powerful arms, her left hand weaving into her chestnut hair while her right one remained between them, laying against her collarbone. Her whole being tingling with electricity.

The cold chill of outside was suddenly forgotten and a shiver coursed, again, through her.

But this time, not because of the weather.

Completely melting against the other, teeth nipping at unyielding lips, each brush of their fingertips drew soundless gasps out of them. Korra's heart pounded loudly in her chest, while Asami felt her own skip a beat as she felt the avatar's hand slipping under her shirt, the other caressing the back of her neck.

The eagerness, the yearning, the sheer vulnerability of their kiss left them both breathless.

Wrapped around the other, it felt as if the flow of time had stopped, and no one else but them existed.

Korra could kiss Asami for the entire of eternity, and the world would just have to deal with it.

As the couple slowly pulled apart, they beamed adoringly at each other. Korra flashed the engineer a mischievous grin and Asami pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's brow.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry," she wasn't, "But you looked so sexy while talking about that techno-stuff, I couldn't stop myself."

Peridot eyes shone with mirth as Asami softly chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind you stopping my "techno-stuff" ramblings like that... from time to time."

Korra's smile brightened up the whole room. "I love you."

"Oh, I know," Asami winked, "I love you too."

The young Avatar sighed, elated, as she rested her head on Asami's shoulder. The pair stood there for a few moments, love warming their hearts, content with the presence of each other... and there was nothing else in the world capable of interrupting that peaceful quiet. 

Well, nothing except the Avatar herself.

"Hey, Asami."

"Mmm?"

"Is that a metal bird with... guns?"

"Oh, that. It's the improved version of the hummingbird suit, it works like... actually, you know what? I feel like I will start another endless explanation."

"So...?"

Asami burrowed herself further in her lover's neck, smiling softly against it. "Permission to interrupt me again."

And with her signature crooked grin, Korra replied:

"Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> When Asami first appeared in LoK I was so sure she was going to be one of the bad guys!! (I even thought she could be Amon lol).  
> Sadly, I stopped watching at the middle of B1. The love triangle of hell -amongst other things- made me leave.
> 
> This year I was in a rough place when I finally decided to watch the series... and I fell in love. What an amazing journey. And that ending? Brilliant.
> 
> Now! This fandom is full of talented people, so I was feeling a lil bit insecure about writing this, since romance is... not my strong point.  
> (I got stuck in the kiss for weeks because... Well! I couldn't stop it! I aimed for something passionate, but it kept escalating and escalating and I wanted to keep the rating in T lmao. Seems silly now but hell, I even considered throwing a wild Tenzin in to interrupt them.)
> 
> It's 20th December where I live, so to all of you that are going to go see tRoS I hope you have fun watching it!
> 
> I have more planned for these ladies, until then take care and stay awesome!


End file.
